1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a buckle for a belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional buckle 1 for a belt is provided with two lugs 11 at two opposite sides on which is pivotally mounted a fixing member 12 having a hook for keeping the position of the belt. However, such a buckle 1 is inconvenient to use and has to be improved in structure.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved buckle for a belt which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.